


Immorally Grey

by vyingvails



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Go Easy On Me, a lot of the old agents rejoin as well, basically ow is reformed, but since, gabe leaves talon, i apologize if some characters seem ooc, its not the same, so if you dont wanna read them then skip ig, some are dead, some of the chapters will be from the pov of some of my original characters, story is still in progress so i'll add characters as theyre mentioned, this is established p early so its not a spoiler, this is my first ow fic haha, y know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyingvails/pseuds/vyingvails
Summary: Overwatch has been rebuilding itself ever since the recall, doing their best to make sure every operation and mission pulled off stays quiet to the public. Or at least, who ever did it was a mystery. Over the years, Talon has grown in strength, going from a small terrorist group to an indestructible force of evil, causing death and despair anywhere to trigger a war to push its own ideals. After its latest stunt, the fight to end Talon Overwatch hopes to succeed in isn't as black and white as it seems.





	1. chapter 1

"What's the status in Dorado?"

"It's a massacre. Dead bodies, children crying in the streets, buildings on fire, it's awful. We suspect it's Talon's doing."

Angela sighed. It seems the world is falling apart piece by piece sometimes. "Call in an airship. My team and I need to get there immediately."

"Will do, Dr. Ziegler," the agent replied. He exited her office and left her in silence.

Angela put her head in her hands, feeling the sensation of tears spring in her eyes. She never liked Overwatch, never liked its militaristic approach, but in its glory days the world seemed safer. There was less destruction and chaos in the world. Ever since it disbanded, everything seemed to spiral out of control. Talon had free reign with no one to challenge them. Of course, she was reluctant when the recall message was sent out, but after learning about her friends answering the call as well she couldn't not accept.

The doctor rubbed her eyes and sent out an emergency message to her medical team, alerting them of the sudden call to action. She began preparing for the disaster they were about to enter, donning her Valkyrie suit in a more simple design. The classic Overwatch royal blue combined with black made for a more suitable design in areas of crisis.

After a while, the agent returned to her office. "We're ready to go, Doctor. I'll escort you to the docks."

Angela frowned. "I don't believe I need an escort, but thank you for the offer. Tell Morrison it'll be a few hours until I'm back."

The agent's face turned red, and he nodded. "Will do, Doctor. Be safe out there."

"I will."

They each took their leave in opposite directions, the agent rushing further down the hallway while she headed for the metal doors. She walked with confidence to the docks with her staff in hand, preparing herself for the mission. Upon entering the bay, the airship they were taking was already opened. She could only assume the rest of her team was already settled in for the trip.

The airship in size was small, but it was chock full of medical supplies. Bandages, gauzes, medicines, fluids, needles, anything a doctor would need. In the back were two rooms — used only in special cases. She remembers using it once in her entire career, when Genji was knocking at death's door. She can only hope not to use them today.

As soon as Angela entered the airship, the doors closed and the ship rumbled preparing for lift off. She sat in the cockpit with the pilot, an old friend and fellow agent, Liao. He looked as if he didn't age a day, although that wasn't true. She could see the years starting to rub off of him.

"Been awhile since you've worn that suit, I think it looks better than your white one," he said.

She smiled. "I think I like this one better as well. Lot less flashy, if you ask me," she added as she flattened her Valkyrie wings to sit more comfortably. "I'm less concerned with my outfit and more concerned for the disaster we're about to enter, though. Those poor families… I can only imagine what they're going through."

Liao nodded solemnly. "Take extra caution when you're out there, alright? You never know what's gonna happen in conditions like that."

"I'll be fine, Liao. I can take care of myself. I'm not the fragile little thing I used to be."

"I never said you were–"

"Oh, c'mon, back when I first joined Overwatch just entering the armory scared me to death. I was just a piece of glass back then."

He shrugged. "Well, if you admit it…"

She chuckled at Liao's remark and looked ahead as they flew higher than the clouds, admiring the sky from a different perspective. It felt like the calm before the storm, the peaceful moment before chaos and destruction ruined it. She hated it.

After countless conversations and staring off into the sky, the mood began to change. The uplifting blue tone she grew used to changed to be a dark grey. Bits of ash drifted through the air as they descended closer to the ground. She could barely see outside the window as they made their way down.

"This landing's gonna be a bit of a rough one, hold tight," Liao announced over the intercom.

"How can you even tell where you're going? I can hardly see the smoke is so thick," Angela asked.

"Years of being a pilot, you just develop a sixth sense," he answered jokingly.

The airship rumbled and swayed, causing loose items to fall and roll across the floor. Angela steadied herself in her seat, although the seatbelt did most of the work for her. Liao pushed and pulled levers, flipped switches, and pressed buttons to ensure a safe landing for them. The smoke lessened as they landed making it easier to see. The ship landed with a loud _ boom _sound, causing remnants of ash and debris to float up onto the air. 

"Well, here we are."

Angela unbuckled her seat belt and smoothed out her hair, tying the fluffy strands into a tight ponytail. She stood up, grabbed her staff and faced the exit, but noticed that Liao wasn't following. "Aren't you coming?"

He shook his head. "Not dressed for the occasion. Besides, I can help hand out the supplies when you guys need it so you don't keep going in and out."

"Hm, I never even thought of that. Good thinking."

"I try."

Angela left the cockpit and met with her team. They had already started taking supplies and packing them into kits. "Are we ready?"

Some nodded, but others were too busy with what they were doing.

"Either way, we've got lives to save. Let's go."

Those that were too absorbed in what they were doing scrambled to finish and follow Angela, while the rest were practically out the door before she was. Her team was small, only about 7 medics including her, but they're apart of her team because of their expertise in medicine and health. Quality over quantity is how the saying goes.

Upon entering the town square, that agent was not exaggerating in the slightest. It was a mess. Dead bodies littered the streets, children sat in corners crying, streamers and lights set up for a party now lay torn up on the ground. Smoke billowed from the windows of homes. The ones that survived sat next to their loved ones, crying for them to come back, to open their eyes just so they can say 'I love you' one last time. It broke Angela's heart to see these families in such disarray, but this was no time for sympathy. There were people alive that needed her help.

"Spread out, help anyone you see. Comfort the children, be as welcoming as possible to whoever you come across. Scour every corner for those that crawled to safety. We're leaving no one unattended," she announced to her team. They all seemed to be in agreement.

After that, they all scattered to different places of the square, attending to the injured and calming down crying children. The ones that sat in the street were relieved at Angela's presence, knowing at least someone was there to help. She heard a child tell his mom that there was an angel here. She almost laughed.

Angela and her team stayed in Dorado for hours. Half of her team helped with the cleanup and the other attended to the injured. It was nothing she didn't see before. Black eyes, cuts, scrapes, fractured bones, it was just the look of fear in the eyes of her patients that saddened her. The trauma they'll have forever of what Talon did to their home.

Of course, they couldn't fix the entire town in just the span of a few hours, but they tried their best before it was decidedly time to go. Angela was just about ready to follow her team back to the airship when a small child ran up to her, gasping for air. She knelt down to the child's level and steadied him so he wouldn't fall over.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked softly. There didn't seem to be anything physically wrong with him. A couple of bruises, but that's about it. His breathing stabilized after a couple of seconds and began speaking.

"Someone … in trouble … needs help," he said between breaths.

Angela raised an eyebrow, slightly confused but trusting the child. She could've sworn they had searched everywhere for anyone remaining alive.

"Do you remember where they are?"

He nodded.

"Ok, can you show me?"

He nodded again and took her hand, taking off in the direction he came from. She jogged to keep up with him.

He led her to a mountain of rocks, sparks from a fire still burning on the edges. Someone's home, someone's business, was once here, now a thing of the past. He led her to the other side of the rubble where the slightest sign of a body was visible. An arm and head stuck out from under the debris covered in cuts and scrapes and dirtied by grime. Blonde hair fell over closed eyes, and their face looked peaceful. It reminded her of the bodies on the ground she saw when she arrived.

Angela frowned at the sight. Surely, this person was dead. There's no way they could've survived an entire building crashing down on them. She didn't want to disappoint this little boy, though, who ran all that way to get her attention. She could at least act like this person still has a chance.

She knelt down and took the loose arm into her hand, pressing 2 fingers on the inside of the wrist. She could feel the faint beating of a pulse. _ Holy shit _.

Her eyes widened as the realization hit her. This person is _ alive _ . _ She could save them _ . _ They don't have to die. _

She tried to get the biggest boulder off of them at first, but to no avail. She budged it slightly but not enough to relieve pressure off their chest. She huffed in frustration and took another try, using both her arm and body strength to shove the boulder off of them. Clearing the rest of the rubble was easier, and soon she could lift the body off the rocks and safely onto the ground. The little boy watched in amazement, equally surprised that the person he found was alive.

Angela checked their pulse again, still feeling the faint beating of their heart. She noticed on their chest was a red T, along with the red and white color scheme of their armor. _ Talon. _

She felt disgusted. That after all that, it was a member of the organization that supposedly caused all this. It wasn't like she could leave them here, though, that went against even her own morals. She can take them back to headquarters in hopes that, when they're well, they'll give insight as to what Talon plans to do next.

She scooped up the body in her arms and thanked the little boy for leading her to them. With the use of her Valkyrie suit, she swiftly flew out of the area with her patient in arms, hovering only a few feet off the ground. This wasn't Havana, after all.

She landed gracefully on the ground in front of the airship, her wings folding in as she did. Her team were both relieved and shocked to see her with another person. She didn't want to, but she headed straight for the rooms in the back. She would have to start an examination as soon as possible.

Andy, a member of her team, followed Angela. "Where were you, Dr. Ziegler? We were all worried something had happened to you. Liao was just about ready to go out and look for you."

"I'll explain later," she replied sternly. "Tell Liao to return to headquarters, please."

He nodded. "If you need any help, we're all on call. Anything to save a life."

Angela couldn't help but smile. Her team's determination is admirable. "I'll let you know first if I need it."

Andy grinned and returned to his seat, resuming conversation with his comrades. Angela proceeded to enter one of the rooms and laid the Talon soldier onto the bed in the middle of it. The room was dim and grey, with the strongest light hanging over the bed. Cabinets on the wall contained pills, liquids, cleaning supplies and anything in between. Surgical tools lay neatly in drawers, untouched for years since the last time this room was used. The room was designed with accessibility in mind, so it was even possible to perform x-rays in the room. A heart monitor and IV stand sat dormant in a corner in the back. Anything a doctor could need was there.

Angela closed the door and set to work, removing the armor off their body first. At least Talon was smart and let their soldiers wear softer garments under the roughness of their armor. She placed the pieces in the corner to not cause a mess, although she would have rather thrown them instead.

Thankfully, memory serves the doctor well, and she was able to find the X-ray apron folded in a drawer. She gently put the apron on, being careful of sensitive spots that could harm her patient even more. Once successfully on she moved closer to the computer and let the X-ray machine work.

After a couple of seconds, the results of the scan loaded onto the desktop. Angela was baffled. It was unlike anything she's seen before. The bones in their body were completely shattered, broken beyond repair. Thankfully it was only their limbs that got the worst of it, some of their ribs coming up fractured though. She could only assume there was internal bleeding, but she couldn't take care of that now. She needed all hands on deck, all the tools at her disposal. It was a miracle this person was alive, but barely. Death could come at any minute.

She cracked open the infirmary door and poked her head out. "Andy? Could you come here?"

Andy perked up at his name and ran to the doctor. "What's up, Doc?"

She opened the door wider and let him in. "I want you take a look at these X-rays."

He looked at her, confused, but did so anyway. His expression quickly changed to shock and he looked back and forth between their patient and the x-rays.

"How is that even possible? They must be in so much pain right now. What do we do?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. We need to perform surgery but I don't know if I can do it on here. With how unpredictable turbulence can be and how little assistance I have, I don't know if I want to start it now or later but I might not have a choice."

Andy thought for a minute. "Well, it's obvious we have to amputate. There's no way they'd be able to use their limbs like that even with a cast. I can imagine there's internal bleeding, by the looks of it. Where did you even pick them up at?"

"A little boy found them and lead me to where they were," she explained. "They were covered in rock and stone, presumably stuck in a building when it collapsed. I thought for sure they were dead, but their heart says otherwise."

"Well with that, anything's possible. A severe concussion, a hemorrhage. Hell, they could be brain dead for all we know. Are you sure surgery is something to consider with those risks?"

“It’s better to try than give up right away, isn’t it?”


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning! this is gonna be one of those chapters that'll be from my original character's pov, so if you don't wanna read it i understand, its more telling how they got to where they were, where they come from and all that jazz, but i'd really appreciate if you read it :)

Even with their eyes closed, Sage could feel the room spinning. They could hear voices but they were too distorted to make out. Everything inside them was burning, aching for relief. It was like existing in a living hell.

_ Where am I? _

_ What happened? _

They groaned from the pain, and the voices stopped. They rolled their head to the side to get a glimpse of where they were. At least they've got that going for them.

Their vision was blurry but they could make out general objects. The room was a muted grey, and dimly lit too, yet the brightest light in the room just had to be on top of them. There were cabinets and counters along the wall that were open. Their head started to ache and their thoughts felt fuzzy, and although they didn't want to, they closed their eyes. Darkness seemed to fall immediately.

The next time they opened their eyes, the room was so bright they had to squint. The burning sensation was gone, and they could feel warm cloth on top of them. Clothing? Blankets? Whatever it was, it was damn soft. They could feel something on top of their head, and they lifted their hand to touch it but could feel nothing.

_ That's… weird. Why can't I feel anything? _

_ I thought I couldn't move my arm either. _

Eventually, their eyes adjusted, and they could see they were in a hospital room. They tried to sit up but their head felt like lead. The room was white and smelled like sterilizer. It definitely wasn't Talon's medical unit, Sage would know if it were.

_ Where am I? _

The door opened and a figure walked in. Their blonde hair was tied into a loose ponytail and the labcoat they wore trailed behind their legs. They held a clipboard in their hand with a pen in the other.

They closed the door before fully entering the room. "Oh! You're awake," they said when they noticed Sage's eyes were open. Her voice was light and sweet, melodic in tone. She had an obvious accent, but they couldn't pinpoint from where. They hadn't heard it before.

"We thought it would be a while before you woke up, seeing as we just performed surgery a few days ago," she mentioned casually.

"Surgery..?" Sage mumbled. _ What happened to me? _

The woman nodded. "I'll explain everything once you feel well enough. Right now you need rest."

"Mhmm," they hummed, beginning to close their eyes. Sleep felt better than looking at lights brighter than the sun.

~

_ "Ace, do you copy? You need to get out of there right now!" A voice rang in their earpiece, giving them an order they couldn’t follow. _

_ "I copy!" Sage yelled to seemingly no one. _

_ Fire blocked any path they could see. Smoke filled the building, filling their lungs with its poison. They were panicking – what if they can't escape? _

_ "I knew I shouldn't have come," their partner and friend, Charlie, murmured. _

_They huffed in frustration. Their eyes began to sting. From the fire or tears, that was a mystery. They looked around frantically for something – _anything _– that looked like an opening. A window was left out of the already blocked exists, but time was limited. They could see that at any moment the roof would topple over them._

_ "Charlie, I'm gonna throw you out a window." _

_ "You're gonna _ what _ ?" _

_ They took Charlie's hand and dragged her to it. "Well, not literally. Jump." _

_ "Are you crazy?!" _

_ "Would you rather burn to death?" _

_ "Well, what about you?" _

_ "I'll follow you, just hurry up! The roof could collapse any minute!" _

_ Charlie coughed and nodded, sitting onto the ledge and pushing herself out the window just in time before rocks crumbled over it. Sage backed away before they were crushed, but they knew that was their only chance. They would die here anyway, either by inhaling smoke, brain trauma, or burns so bad it shows the bone. _

_ This was it. After all that, they're dead, and there's nothing they can do about it. _

~

Sage woke up in darkness, screaming hysterically. Their face was wet with tears and their body ached to lay back down, but their mind was busy with questions.

_ Am I dead? Is this real? Where am I? Am I alive? _

_ Is Charlie ok? _

Someone entered the room quickly thereafter. Sage freaked out.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Charlie?"

"Hey, hey hey hey, you're ok," they whispered softly to them. It was like speaking to a crying child. She was the same woman from earlier. Her blonde hair fell loosely around her shoulders and her lab coat was almost slipping off her arms.

They stopped their screaming, but the tears still ran. They put their hands over their face, yet instead of flesh on flesh there was a cold sensation. They pulled their arms back to see robotic limbs, tubes sticking out and plates meshing together. They held back another scream.

"Wh-Why? Where's my hands? Why are th-they _ this? _"

The woman sighed and sat next to Sage. They flinched. "Take a deep breath, ok? Inhale for 4 seconds, hold it for 7 seconds, exhale for 8 seconds. Can you do that with me?"

Sage nodded.

_ Inhale for 4 seconds. _

_ Hold for 7 seconds. _

_ Exhale for 8 seconds. _

The woman smiled. "Feeling better?"

Sage didn't respond, but they felt calmer, less hysterical. Their head was pounding with an ache but they still sat up.

"How about we do it 2 more times, just to make sure," she suggested.

Sage nodded again.

_ Inhale for 4 seconds. _

_ Hold for 7 seconds. _

_ Exhale for 8 seconds. _

_ Inhale for 4 seconds. _

_ Hold for 7 seconds. _

_ Exhale for 8 seconds. _

"Good," she said. "Do you want to talk about why you were crying?"

Dark circles gathered under the woman's eyes. _ What time is it? _

"Uhm, sure," they answered, and began explaining their dream as they slowly recalled the events. "I had a dream, I was in a building with my friend, but it was on fire. I found an exit, but.."

The woman looked at them, an obvious glare of pity in her eyes. "And what happened next?"

"Well," they cleared their throat, "my friend escaped, but I couldn't make it out in time."

The woman nodded, somewhat understanding "I'm sorry you had that nightmare. While you're awake, I can answer some questions for you if you'd like. I'm sure being somewhere foreign can be disorienting."

"Uhm," Sage paused, caught off guard by her suggestion. "Yeah. Wh-where am I?"

"Overwatch's medical sector," she responded.

"Over.. watch?"

"Mhm."

"I- that's- what did you do to me? Who are you?" They gestured to their arms. 

"When I found you, you were barely alive. Your heart had the faintest pulse. You were in critical condition, so I took you to our airship and performed a full body X-ray," she explained calmly. She hesitated before she continued. "The results were.. shocking, to say the least. Almost every bone in your body had been shattered beyond repair, save for your torso and head. I had to perform emergency surgery to keep you alive, and in order to do that, I had to give you cybernetics. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted."

They stared at the doctor with confusion. _ Why save someone who was apart of what you swore to destroy? _

"But… why?"

"I would never leave someone to die in a street, even if they're apart of Talon," she explained. "And as for who I am, I'm Dr. Ziegler."

Sage blinked. The ache in their head grew worse. "What's Overwatch going to do with me?" They sounded like a scared kitten, begging for mercy. 

"Oh, no no, no, we aren't going to _ do _ anything like that. I'm sure one of our commanders will give you the option of joining or going to prison as soon as you're better, though I hate that they do that," she murmured the last bit under her breath. "Anything else?"

They stared at the doctor, confused. "You're not?"

She almost laughed. "No! Of course not. We aren't Talon. If we were going to do that, do you think we would've made an attempt to save your life?"

They thought to themselves. _ Yeah, that wouldn't make sense. To waste resources on someone you plan to throw away once you're done with them would be stupid. _

Their headache began to grow unbearable, and their vision grew fuzzy. "Do you have any pain killers?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I should've given them to you sooner," the doctor stood up and walked to a nearby cabinet, taking out a large bottle and pouring out 3 pills. "Usually we give them by liquid at this time of night, but since you're awake and talking, nonetheless, I can give you pills."

She took a plastic cup and filled it with water. "Think you can swallow?"

They nodded.

Dr. Ziegler handed them the cup and pills. They took them each one by one, the coolness of the water soothing their hoarse throat. When they were done, the doctor took the cup and threw it in a nearby garbage can.

"Once the pills kick in you'll feel a little drowsy," she explained and pointed at a red button sitting on the wall besides Sage's bed, "and if you need anything else, ring me.

Sage laid back down, already feeling their eyes grow heavy. "Don't you need sleep?"

The doctor chuckled. "I've got coffee for that."

They could hear her heels click against the tiles and the squeak of the door closing. As the silence settled in, Sage drifted back to sleep, a bit at ease. Though they were far away from familiarity, they had wanted to escape the grips of Talon. For months they had planned to go, flee in the middle of a frenzy as to go unnoticed. Faking their own death was definitely not how they imagined it.

This was a chance to start anew, though. Erase the past and accept the future, whatever it holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i have up until the third chapter written so expect the next chapter in a couple of days (gotta space out the content lol)


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is also known as i was really tired when i wrote it and im not going to rewrite it but edit it so it looks like i tried. anyway sorry for the shortness of it, next chap should be better :)

Gabriel hated it.

He hated the judging stares, the blatant cold shoulders, the hate radiating off of the people he passed. He especially hated seeing fear in the eyes of those realizing who they were talking to, just by the sound of his voice.

He's seen as a murderer, assassin, a mercenary. Every part of him is a memory of death.

And he hated it more than anything.

Rejoining Overwatch, he knew that people would be adverse to him. He really didn't expect for Jack to let him in, though, and especially didn't expect to be put second in command after just a few weeks of Overwatch's reformation.

When with Talon, under the alias 'Reaper', he wasn't sound. He was manipulated, experimented on, used as a weapon as Talon did to its many members. His mind was somewhere else, and he isn't proud of what he's done during that time, but the past is something you can't change. When he came to his senses, the damage was already done. He'd known too much by then and Talon wouldn't let him go, but who would challenge a man with the ability to execute a battalion of soldiers in 5 minutes?

Gabriel walked down the hall towards the medical sector, where a certain Angela Ziegler had asked to meet her. The sound of his footsteps echoed against the hard marble as he was the only one in the empty space. Why she wanted to see him, he didn't know, but it sounded important.

Usually, you would need permission to enter the medical sector. Only staff and those in higher ranks were allowed without such a warrant. Which is why when he entered the sector, the nurse closest to him approached him with a disapproving look on his face, obviously not recognizing him at first.

"Excuse me sir, you can't be here unless–"

Gabriel glared at him. The nurse's expression quickly changed as he realized who he was talking to.

“A-Apologies, Commander Reyes,” he sputtered.

Sometimes it’s fun to be intimidating, though.

If memory serves him well, her office should be directly across from an operating room. Next to her office door was a plate with her name on it, dusty with years of neglect. He knocked, but Angela was quick. She opened the door in almost no time at all and let him in.

Her office was in complete disorder. Papers lay sprawled out on the floor and on her desk, some sat in stacks and others in an overflowing garbage can. Empty mugs still stained with coffee residue were pushed to the side along with pens and post-it notes.

Her office mirrored her appearance. Though she looks like she hasn't aged a day, dark circles gathered under her eyes and her hair was tied in a loose ponytail. Her lab coat she wore everyday hung loosely from her chair almost touching the floor. It was obvious she was being overworked.

"Are you alright, Dr. Ziegler? You seem a bit, ah – stressed."

"Hm? Oh, no, I'm fine," she responded. The doctor shifted through documents on her desk until she found a folder, with post-it notes poking out of the edges.

He didn't believe her for a second, but that was a conversation for another time. "So, what's so important that you need me for?"

Angela shifted her lab coat off the chair and over her shoulders, using one hand to straighten the collar. "I haven't told Jack, but when I returned from Dorado I had brought back a patient. It doesn't happen often, I know, but I had to bring them here for extensive care.

"The thing is, I have no idea who they are and it's too late to perform a DNA test. The only thing I know is that they're a Talon soldier–"

"You brought one of those freaks in here? Angela, that's crazy! Who knows what they could do."

The doctor lifted a hand out in front of her, unfazed by the commander's reaction. "Gabriel, listen to me. They've practically been in comatose for the past few days. All they do is sleep, eat, and chat with me whenever I enter the room. They have no chance of escape, anyway, there's always a nurse or doctor roaming the halls and this building is covered in surveillance."

Gabriel crossed his arms and sighed in annoyance. She was right, of course, with how their scraped together headquarters was designed it was virtually impossible to escape without getting noticed. Still, he couldn't risk the threat this person opposed.

What would they do with them, anyway? It's not like Overwatch can toss a Talon soldier to the side, only for them to regroup with Talon and resume chaos. Both sides need all the help they can get. There really wasn't a choice to be made.

"Alright, where are they."

Angela grinned and moved towards the already opened door. "Right this way."

Gabriel followed the doctor further down the hall, turning corners that seemingly led him in circles. Though this sector is small, it can certainly confuse someone who doesn't essentially live there.

"I was also hoping you could recognize them, seeing as you might've crossed paths in Talon. Saves me a lot of trouble as well for helping fill in their report," she mumbled the last sentence, but he still heard it.

There was a large window peeking into the room allowing for others to look in without entering. It made it look like they were watching a test subject from the safety of a lab, although that was untrue. He didn't like the way this sector had been designed but it's not like they would change it.

Angela's patient lay on their side, focused on the alarm clock on their bedside table. Their fingers tapped to the beat of the seconds, a way of passing time faster though it never worked. Their eyes flickered up to the window after a second and they squinted at him with suspicion. Their grey, piercing glare was unnerving.

While the doctor entered the room, Gabriel went in the opposite direction, leaning on the wall away from the glass. He had recognized them, definitely, but didn't know them well. They were an excellent sniper, one to rival that of Widowmaker, but served on the frontlines when they had to. He only really knew about them through Widow's ranting.

After a few minutes, Angela exited the hospital room, an expression of delight on her face. "Well, they seemed happier today. I think they've accepted their fate, not to sound so morbid. I told them who you were and they just nodded, they're really not one to talk much."

"Did you tell them–"

"Nope, I didn't mention a single thing about Talon," she cut him off, answering the unspoken question.

A rift of silence formed between the two as she lead them back towards the main hall. Gabriel was the first to talk.

"I know who they are, by the way," he mentioned to the doctor, who seemed to perk up at the revelation.

"Then who?"

"I can't exactly remember the name – Sage? – but I know for sure their call sign was Ace."

"Hm," she hummed. "I'll write it down for the report. I assume you have commander duties to resume, so I'll let you go."

He chuckled at that comment. All he was good for was war, not meetings. "You wanna be the bearer of news to Jack about them or should I?"

She shook her head. "I'd rather me be yelled at rather than you. Besides, it would be better for your reputation if the sweet and kind doctor took in a Talon soldier rather than the former Talon operative made commander." She put a sarcastic emphasis on "sweet and kind".

"Whatever you say, Doc."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading!! kudos and comments are appreciated (please i'll pay you)


	4. an update (author's note)

hello! you may be wondering where I've gone recently. and if not, that's fine, but if you read this story and wished for it to continue then here's an update about that.  
so, first of all, I started highschool this year, which means things are a little chaotic. I'm in all honors and have clubs after school every day of the week except Thursday so writing is not my first priority. second, homework is an utter bitch. I'm still trying to manage it and keep organized and as someone with ADHD it's really hard to keep track of everything. I'll be thinking about one thing while doing something else and 5 minutes later I'll forget where I put my phone even though I JUST had it.  
third, I did lose interest in this story. I think the problem I have is that I rely too much on feedback and what other people say instead of writing for me. I wanted this to be a story I finished and not gave up on. I do have a plan for this story, in fact I already have another chapter written out, but the attention on this story compared to one of my one shots is heart breaking for motivation. I WILL try to. It's my goal to get this done before the end of the school year.  
fourth, I have interests in other games. I've been playing Apex Legends and Minecraft recently rather than Overwatch and I think that's another contributing factor that I lost interest. I'm playing other games more and that's making me less interested in the lore of Overwatch.  
Finally, I included one of my original characters in here. Now I don't know the general consensus on OCs in stories, but personally I used to hate reading a story and the author put in their original character(s). Obviously, my stance is different now, but I don't know what other people think of it.  
I'll publish my prewritten chapter tomorrow and think about what ill write for the next chapter this weekend. I have no school on Friday so that's 3 whole days to get one chapter done. I should hopefully be able to do this. Toodles!


End file.
